This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
All terrain vehicles and utility-terrain vehicles (ATVs and UTVs) are generally of a small size and weight and can be configured to carry one or more passengers. Such ATVs and UTVs can be provided with hitches for towing, plows for plowing snow and dirt, and winches that, among other things, can be used for getting the vehicle unstuck and/or raising and lowering the plow. In a conventional winch operated plow system, the winch can be driven in one direction to deploy cable and lower the plow, and in an opposite direction to reel cable and raise the plow. During such a lowering operation, it is possible to have the cable continue to deploy from the winch after the plow is resting on the ground, which can create undesirable slack in the cable. In addition, such conventional systems often rely on a user to stop the raising operation of the plow in order to prevent the plow or associated plow frame from undesirably contacting the vehicle.